Supernatural Drabbles!
by honeyandmustard
Summary: DRABBLES inspired by random words depicting our much loved Winchester brothers.


**Disclaimer: **Ok So I don't own Supernatural or Jared and Jensen, But i wish I did :P

**Habits**

'Habits' Dean said at the top of his voice during an argument with Sam, 'You have so many bad habits, I'm starting to hate working with you'. Sam's mouth fell open and he stared straight at Dean 'Like what? I'm pretty normal when it come to it'. Dean laughed and pointed to the bed, 'Snoring Sam. I need beauty sleep. Hogging the bathroom, I need to look good and worst of… Being a little bitch, I cant deal with it'. Sam laughed at his own stupidity, he had fallen for one of Deans jokes, 'Jerk'.

**Crunch and Search History**

Crunch…Crunch….Crunch… Dean was happily eating his Doritos, setting his laptop up and watching some low rate TV to match the motel. Sam had found them another low rate motel and what made Dean laugh was that he had spent most of the time outside of it, getting food or getting 'air'. Dean logged onto his net and checked out some previous searches that had been previously done. He selected one, unsure of what it was and saw some rather weird porn, 'Owww' he moaned loudly as he bit through the crisp and hit his tongue, making it bleed. He closed the web page just as Sam walked in. Sam asked 'What happened?' and Dean stared at him, 'It's called Clear Search History Dude', he moaned, getting up to rinse his mouth.

**Think **

'You don't understand Sam' Dean shouted, pushing Sam back from him, 'We are demon hunters. We have to behave the right way and if that means killing someone, then that is what we do' he continued to say. Sam shook his head, his cheek bleeding from the hunt they had just finished. The argument was because Dean had killed another person who was possessed and Sam thought it was one to many. 'No Dean' he argued back, 'We know how to perform exorcisms, we can drive the demon away that way'. Dean shook his head, 'You obviously don't understand. Exorcism's take to long, and we only have 5 seconds at the peak of a hunt'. Dean shook his head and wiped his own cheek which was also bleeding. The blood ran down his hand as he stared straight at Sam, 'Your problem Sam, is that you don't** think'** he ended, climbing onto his bed and slowly wiping tissue over his wounds.

**Plan**

'This is so stupid' Dean complained looking at his reflection, 'Why do I have to dress in this ridiculous outfit'. His attire tonight had drastically changed and he was now sporting a pirate hat and eye patch to match his full pirate costume. Sam and himself were off to a fancy dress party where it was rumored some demonic activity took place every year. Dean dragged himself out into the open, looking at the back of his brother who had nabbed the best costume. 'Seriously dude' he complained, 'I look ridiculous' he moaned more. Sam chuckled and slowly turned around, full facial make up and suit, with green spray paint in his hair, 'Dean' he said turning, 'Its all part of the **plan**'.

**Coins**

Sam walked slyly up to the desk at the motel. It had a shabby interior and the staff weren't to friendly. After Dean had managed to find a casino and change most of the money up into 2p's and 1p's, Sam was left with the job of paying with it. Dean stood back and laughed as the man left counting the money grunted and moaned. After it was all counted, Dean walked over to Sam and placed an arm around his shoulder, 'So, Sammy can finally count his **coins**. Well done, bro on saving your pocket money'

**Concert**

Dean and Sam shuffled into the crowded room, arms drawn tight against them. 'So' Sam said annoyed, 'Remind me why we have come here again'. Dean smirked and continued to walk until he got to the bar, 'Sam, can't you see what is going on here?' he asking, ordering two drinks. Sam nodded his head and moaned 'Yes, a **concert** being performed by a crappy band'. He didn't expect the slap that came his way, 'This isn't crap' Dean half shouted, 'it's AC/DC'.

**Recover**

Sam awoke, clutching his head and crawling slowly to the bathroom or sink, whatever one he reached first. What had happened last night? What had he been drinking or worse? He pushed open the door to the bathroom and crawled over to the toilet, throwing up the remains of last night. As he drew back and fell against the wall, he heard Dean laugh and come walking into the door frame. 'Dude' Sam said rather quietly, 'What the hell happened to me last night?' Dean smiled at him and shouted, 'You drank more then anyone should ever drink. I'm gunna leave you to **recover**'. He watched as Sam clutched his head in pain again and heard him whisper, 'Jerk'. Dean continued to laugh as he stomped away shouting 'Bitch'. Today was going to be a fun day.

**Cheap**

Sam was again trying to ignore his brothers singing which was getting louder by the second. He had to devise a method to stop it and decided to shout at him, 'Dean, dude, SHUT UP' he moaned. Dean continued to sing and was directing it at Sam now, 'Dean' Sam hollered again, 'Shut up or I'll make sure that I run this **cheap** car of the road'. Sam had accomplished his goal but now had another. This time, he had to make sure he could keep well away from Dean who had just extended his arm and hit Sam square on the cheek, 'No one, not even you, insults the Impala'.

**Minty**

Sam was sat in the Impala waiting for Dean to finish his 'liaison' with yet another girl. This was becoming a regular occurrence and Sam was starting to get annoyed with it. He normally found himself bored just waiting and after Dean had issued him with a list of things he couldn't do in the car he was left with either sleep or sit there and wait. After about 15 minutes, Sam had started snooping around the car for anything Dean might have lying around that would keep him amused. He knew somewhere, Dean had a form of sweets and he was determined to find them, he was gunna need sugar to sit here night after night. He snooped around the glove compartment and had no luck, resorting to him looking in the drivers area on the door. He was slightly apprehensive about what he would find but had a look anyway, lying across the seats. He felt a bag and gave a triumphant yell. He had succeeded in his mission. He pulled the bag out and revealed 2 more bags. He grabbed a sweet and read the label _'Minty Fresh Sweet Gum: Cause every girl loves a Fresh Sweet guy!' _Sam erupted in a roar of laughter and put the sweets back. He reached into his backpack and pulled out some sticky notes and a pen writing _'Are you a Minty Fresh Sweet guy?'_ and stuck it onto the steering wheel before sitting back up and amusing himself with the thought of Dean saying that to a girl.

**Signature**

Dean had found himself sat in front of the TV watching regular TV for a change. They had just finished a hunt and he was bored. Sam had gone out to get pizza and pie to make him shut up. Dean had resolved himself to channel flicking and hugging a pillow. After about 5 minutes he heard a familiar sound from a show he had watched before and left it to linger. Although he wasn't a big fan, he did like to sit and watch Britain's Got Talent to laugh at the talentless acts. He had found a channel showing him the Live Final and performing was his favourite, Signature. He jumped of the bed and started to dance in the same style, tragically ruining the moon walk. Unbeknownst to a dancing Dean, Sam had come back and was stood watching, quietly sniggering. It wasn't till Dean burst into a chorus of Thriller after the performance ended that Sam joined in and started moving towards him in a zombie action. Dean jumped as Sam hit him and fell onto the bed, going read in the face, clearly embarrassed. 'Got your pie, dancing queen' Sam chuckled, throwing a bag of hot food in his direction.

**So....What you think.... These are my first so..... Go on... Leave me a reveiw, you know you want to :P**


End file.
